Princess and Her Knight (In the Gym)
by Batmanscowl
Summary: Bruce is finishing up his workout routine when a certain Princess invades his privacy. NSFW!


**WARNING THIS STOR CONTAINS NSFW CONTENT!**

 **Note: This is a pairing of Batman and Wonder Woman. I am creating this universe of smutty DC stories and the pairings will not change. I hopefully will do more stories about other pairings such as Clark Kent\Lois Lane or Tim Drake\Stephanie Brown or Dick Grayson\Barbara Gordon. I may do more stories like this in the future but for now please read and review and if there is a desired pairing Hitme up!**

Bruce Wayne slowly took a sip from his water bottle. He had been openly avoiding the watchtower gym for weeks now but since the Sinestro Corps decided to attack Vega IV he was needed on the tower. Bruce sighed as someone entered the through the glass doors.

The reason Bruce had been avoiding the gym or the watchtower for that matter is because a certain Amazon Princess currently lived there. Diana Prince, Wonder Woman, the most beautiful woman in the world no, the galaxy. She kept him awake at night and tormented him like no other woman had done before.

And now as she walked towards the treadmill Bruce gritted his teeth and tried not to look at her perfectly lush black hair, her ample round breasts and her flawless ass locked away inside tight leggings. Bruce envied those leggings with a passion.

"Bruce!" she said with enthusiasm, "I've missed you so much!"

"Hey Diana," he sighed not trying to look at her.

"How are things in Gotham?" she said with a cheeriness that could make even the batman smile.

"The streets are quiet I locked up mostly everyone for the moment," he replied grabbing his bag and water bottle.

"Well good, maybe now you can spend some more time up here with the rest of the league," she smiled.

"Well actually I got to be going, I got this meeting I have to go to and well it starts in an hour, see you soon Diana!"

Bruce tried to move past the amazon but she grabbed his arm.

"Bruce," she said more sternly now.

"What?"

"What the Fuck is your problem?"

"Excuse me?" he asked a bit shocked.

"You've been avoiding the league for weeks now! Ever since I came up here you've been gone, busy or Gotham has something going on. Bruce no one has broken out of Gotham for the last two months."

"Diana look I got to go."

"Bullshit," she spat, "You used to be a mainstay here! When I moved up here I thought we could spend some more time together, but no you've been holed up in Gotham brooding in that dark little cave of yours."

"Is there a point to all this princess because—

"Do you have a problem with me?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think I made myself clear," she said, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No."

"Then why every time I enter the room you leave?"

"Diana—

"No, No, Don't "Diana" me tell me the truth or by Hades I will fight you right here right now!"

"Okay do you wanna know the FUCKING TRUTH?!" he yelled, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, every time I see you I, I can't think straight, Goddamnit Diana you make me feel sick inside and the very sight of you makes me, well, Dammit I love you Diana and you want to hit me right now for telling you that well go ahead because I know that—

Diana cut him off as her lips crushed against his causing him to fall silent.

"Diana I—" he began.

"Shhhh," she smiled seductively, "I love you too bruce."

She kissed him again this time her tongue danced around inside his mouth. Bruce grabbed her hair and held her hand as their tongues battled for dominance in a dance of passion and lust. Her hands dipped under his shirt and felt his ripped abdomen as his lips caressed her neck.

Clothes fell to the ground as the two of them fell to the floor, ignorant of the world around them or the time that had passed. Diana slowly moved down his chest seeking her prize with her hands finding it fully aroused. Her lips caressed the tip of his cock and her mouth wet with lust and hunger devoured it inside wet hole.

Her strokes and head moved slowly up and down as his body trembled in passion. Her undying love for him pouring out in a display of primal lust and wet kisses. after she let his cock escape her mouth for a second it was Bruce who turned the tables on her.

He rolled her one her back before plunging headfirst into a pool of honey and sapphos delight. She bucked and thrashed as his tongue explored her deep crevices and his fingers slowly penetrated her. He kept pace for minutes as her body reached its crescendo. Sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body.

Again their tongues met in a dance of lust and passion.

"Bruce" she whispered, "fuck me."

Bruce kissed her cheek as he entered her. she was tight and warm as gripped him close and with a passion that Bruce could only describe as mind blowing. He slowly moved back and forth as her wetness gripped him tightly.

He kissed her slowly and deeply as his hands fondled her beautiful breasts. His pace quickened as their tongues thrashed around each other. Her folds gripping him tighter and tighter as he reached his peak.

"Diana," he breathed.  
"Bruce"

"I'm gonna"

"Cum, Cum for me Bruce,"

He closed his eyes and kissed her harder as he released himself inside of her as she clamped around him as well in a fit of passion.

"Diana, I—

"Yes," she smiled innocently.

"I love you," smiled Bruce.

"Bruce," she smiled, "I love you too."

After a few minutes of lying together on the gym floor Bruce jolted up.

"My Meeting!" he said.

"What?"

"My Meeting I'm late for my meeting! I gotta go!"

"Bruce," smiled Diana, "I had Oliver go as a special Wayne Enterprises representative."

"Wait you knew about the meeting?"

"Yes," she said, "and I also knew why you avoided me so much."

"So you knew I had feelings for you?"

"Bruce you are the world's greatest detective and a master of disguise but I'm afraid you didn't cover you're tracks with this one."

"What do you mean?"

"I hired the Question to figure out if you had feelings for me," she winked.

"You sneaky little princess," he smiled.

"hey now," she beamed, "I also talked to a certain English butler who can't help but want the best for his "Master Bruce".

"Alfred."

"I'm sorry Bruce, but I wanted to tell you for the longest time how I felt about you and I just never had the right moment."

"No it's okay," said Bruce, "It's my fault for being a, well being a dick. But we really should get out of here someone's gonna come in any moment."

"Bruce," chided Diana, "I had Dianah watch the door, no one is going to come into this gym for the next two hours."

"Well then," smirked Bruce, "I guess we got some time to kill."

"I guess we do," smiled Diana as she leaned in for a kiss.

 **The End**


End file.
